


[Podfic] Breathless by xLoveMx

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, also remus in quidditch robes, and peter tags along, sirius is being a dorky self, while james is in waaaaay over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: Podfic of xLoveMx's BreathlessThe one where James quite literally forgets how to breath for a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveMx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108922) by [xLoveMx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx). 



Breathless by xLoveMx

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 21 minutes 0 secounds. 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/i8uwpl7o94a4gc7/Breathless%20XLoveMX.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.

**Author's Note:**

> We are SO HONORED that you were inspired by our podfic! So here is our return Thank you.
> 
> Also, know that Miss_Sabre & XandriaNirvana used to live in the same building, and so recording, editing & posting where SUPER EASY, now we don't live together anymore, and its become much harder to make this happen, however this has been an inspiration, so baring more life shattering/altering events, expect more podfic from us soon!


End file.
